


Badass Cop, Great Dective

by bfl



Category: Person of Interest (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, This is my response to the Joss and Maggie post over at tumblr, and all the feelings i say i don't have, and my tears, but this is about maggie and joss, low key sanvers at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfl/pseuds/bfl
Summary: Okay but what if everyone thought Maggie’s rookie years were spent in Gotham. They’d be right… to some extent. What if Maggie was in NY before. What if Maggie went to the Big Apple after deciding to leave Nebraska. So she goes to NY and decides she wants to make a difference, so she joins the NYPD. Right after the academy she’s a beat cop. Her schedule isn’t the best, but at least she’s not knee deep in mafia territory.But territories change, and beefs grow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my response to the Joss & Maggie post over on tumblr (http://justdrifting.tumblr.com/post/155784254307/when-you-realise-you-have-a-type) 
> 
> you can blame the asshole for fueling this fire

Okay but what if everyone thought Maggie’s rookie years were spent in Gotham. They’d be right… to some extent. What if Maggie was in NY before. What if Maggie went to the Big Apple after deciding to leave Nebraska. So she goes to NY and decides she wants to make a difference, so she joins the NYPD. Right after the academy she’s a beat cop. Her schedule isn’t the best, but at least she’s not knee deep in mafia territory. 

But territories change, and beefs grow. 

One day she’s two blocks away from a legit movie style shootout between a man in a suit and three bambinos. She goes to make the arrests (bambinos are on the ground crying in pain & the man is distracted talking on the phone), but as she calls in an ambulance the man disappears into an alleyway. 

She makes sure the area is secure when the detective arrives. The detective, Carter, is a no-nonsense woman, she seems exasperated by the whole scene as if she can’t believe this happened again. But she regards Maggie with a sense of distinction, and my goodness she is gorgeous. 

“You alright there?” she asks and Maggie just stares, “Rookie,” she asks again her New York accent somehow sounding thicker. 

“Um, uh, yeah.” Maggie responds, but it sounds like a question.

“I asked if you saw something,” she’s biting back a smirk.

“There, uh, was a man-”

“Let me guess, in a suit?”

“Yes. I went to apprehend him but he disappeared. He seemed to be talking on his phone, so he must have an accomplice… though, honestly, I don’t think this man is a threat.”

Carter looks at her waiting to continue. 

“I mean, don’t get me wrong he’s not someone I’d award the keys to the city, but he shot up the three idiots and just left. He didn’t even shoot to kill. They all got kneecapped.”

“What’s your unit?”

“The 67th, ma’am.”

“Ma’am?” Carter chuckles and god Maggie’s definitely too gay for this. “You got quite the eye there, Rookie. Have you thought about becoming a detective later on?”

Maggie stares at her, at some point she answers that no, she hadn’t thought of it, to which Carter responds that she should. 

“You clearly have the instinct.”

Maggie’s not sure what she means by that, but it doesn’t stop her from smiling broadly. 

“Ma’am? How’d you know I was a rookie?”

“It’s in the eyes,”

“Sawyer.”

“Sawyer. It’s in the eyes. You all have those Bambi eyes.” Carter smiles and Maggie adverts her eyes and focuses on her shoes. “Now, don’t take that the wrong way. It’s a rite of passage.”

After that interaction they keep running into each other at different crime scenes. Joss keeps telling her to keep that her mind would be wasted as nothing more than a cop, that she can’t not pursue her curiosity. 

And so Maggie loses her Bambi eyes, she becomes exceptional at her job, she saves more kids than anyone can count. Maggie gains a reputation within the force, the too brash rookie with the gut of a seasoned captain. 

Joss keeps telling her that detective is her path. They’re set to meet up in a week or so, Carter is going to perform her final ‘You should be a detective’ pitch when it happens. 

Detective Joss Carter takes down the band of corrupt cops within the NYPD, but loses her life in the process.It hits her hard. Too hard. 

It’s not like she hasn’t hadn’t dealt with death before, but this, this felt personal. How dare someone take the light that was Detective Joss Carter from this world. She went on a rampage, though not a lot of people heard of it; they were preoccupied by the man in the suit and the assassin that were wreaking havoc around the city. 

Maggie took down smaller rings of wannabe gangsters, the scum taking advantage of the crumbling infrastructure of the NYPD. Her captain saw the toll it was taking on her. Her smile rarely reached her eyes anymore, and so she was sent to the shrink. 

He advised her that maybe a change of scenery was the way to go, “There’s no shame in distancing yourself from what’s eating away at you.”

So Maggie requested a transfer to Gotham. She went and fought the good fight. She became a detective. She honored Carter’s memory. She became the best damn cop she could be.

Maggie rarely talked about her time in the NYPD. Only a select group of people knew about it, now she was adding Alex to the list. 

“I’ve never told anyone this, but Carter was the reason I became a detective. I honestly hadn’t thought about it, and when she brought it up I ignored her. But suddenly she was gone, and-”

Alex squeezes her hand and Maggie shakes her head ever so slightly.

“It’s just,” she clears her throat, “it’s the anniversary-”. Maggie wipes her tears. “She had a kid, you know. He recently joined the Corps, said he wanted to honor his mom in the best way he could, by serving, just like she did.”

They sit and talk about Carter, about how much she bugged Maggie back in New York. How much Maggie wanted to honor her.

“She would be so proud of you Maggie, I know I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> the tags that started the thought process: 
> 
> #Ahhhhh yeeeesssss but shush cause look#Maggie would loooooove Carter#Like she would be so gay for her#Maggie rookie cop being all heart eyes for joss#And joss would love Maggie#You got gumption kid#And Maggie would be all heart eyes#And joss would smile and teach her something new 
> 
> #everyone being afraid of the too brash rookie except joss#and joss being all what are you talking about she’s a sweetheart#and maggie would be endlessly in love with carter#and carter would just see her as a kid sister#and maggie would respect that but fuck cause she’s so perfect#and they’re friends#the best of#but then joss is killed by corrupt cops#and maggie swears she won’t ever stand for this#and so she lives her life honoring joss#honoring her memory#being a damn good cop
> 
> \----  
> this has not been proof read at all so feel free to point out any and all of the many errors i'm sure are there


End file.
